


Like the Dawn

by dragonryder94



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, please stick with this i PROMISE it's gonna go somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: Diana had been fighting to keep peace between werewolves and vampires for millennia, trying to keep them from destroying themselves and the world around them. She never could've known that centuries of bitter feuding between their species could be undone by the love two broken boys found with each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this began as a pipe dream when i was sitting in traffic during on my commute one morning. i promise...i SWEAR this has a direction and it going to go somewhere...please stick with it.
> 
>  [xseawitchx](https://www.xseawitch.tumblr.com) ursala...my rock...my bae...the one who takes my insane ideas and helps me turn them into actual stories.

For millennia Artemis had petitioned her fellow gods to create a new race on Earth. A race of women who could usher in a new age of greatness for mankind and and reinvigorate worship to the gods. Without Zeus' knowledge, she and the other goddesses traveled to the underworld. They pulled souls of women wronged and hurt by men in their mortal lives from the Cavern of Souls in River Styx. These souls gave life to bodies sculpted from clay.

Hippolyta became the first to rise. She would become queen of the Amazons. Then came Antiope, and she would become the most powerful general the world had ever seen.  

One by one, the Amazons emerged from the water, women of indubitable strength, grace and wisdom. They were tasked with bringing forth devotion from the mortals, and spreading the principles of the gods throughout the people. For a time they were successful, and there was peace.

Though Artemis had been their staunchest champion, the goddess did not trust this world of man as easily as the other Olympians. She could see the wickedness and corruption in their hearts, and, unbeknownst to the other gods, gifted the Amazons with the ability to transform themselves into creatures of the moon. Even though her daughters had been entrusted with guarding the world of man, she knew that one day they would have to defend themselves against the very people they had been created to protect.

Apophis, the god of chaos and eater of souls, watched this idyllic scene from the underworld, heart full of bitterness and envy. Every night he fought Ra, and every morning he faced defeat. The mortals mocked his name, and thought him weak. He vowed to make it so that the world would never be safe from him: would never forget his name. He handpicked souls from the underworld to become his first children, the  _ ‘afeaa _ .

While the Amazons had been created by choosing souls of women wronged by men, Apophis created his children by looking for the opposite - men and women who had been so hateful and corrupt in life that it sullied their soul and tainted them even in death.

He created them in his image: fangs full of venom to turn other humans, eyes slitted like a snake, scales and forked tongues. So brazen was their appearance that none could look upon them and be ignorant as to their creator.

He let his children loose upon the world in the kingdom of Egypt, where the people fat and full arrogance about their own mortality, and they ravaged the populace at night while Ra fought their father. They caused death and destruction in such a way that people believed they were sent by the gods to show displeasure.

So many people died within such a small amount of time that the Greek gods had no choice but to notice. They would not sit by and watch the rampant devastation of their cousins' lands; something had to be done.

Artemis went to her daughters and commanded them to take up arms and protect the world of man from this threat. No mortal army could defeat the  _ 'afeaa _ , whereas the Amazons had skill. But her children had become willful with their freedom, had seen the vileness of man with their own eyes. Hippolyta was content to stay on their island, and let the the world suffer the fate Apophis had in store for it.

Some of the Amazons agreed with their queen, and would not take up arms against the children of the serpent. Others, led by Antiope, would not sit by and do nothing. They broke away from their sisters and marched to Egypt, where they put the creatures down with the weapons given to them both steel and claw.

These Amazons fought so fiercely and so competently that the  _ ‘afeaa   _ stood no chance against them. Apophis, distraught over the loss of his children, had been easily defeated and locked away by Ra so that he could cause no more ruination upon the world. The few  _ ‘afeaa _ who were left after the fighting petitioned Ra to be left to their own devices; they had not been involved in the wanton slaughter of innocents and would not expose themselves or the Amazons to mortal eyes again under pain of death. The sun god accepted their plea and they were spared on the condition that the Amazons were in charge of policing them. If there ever would be such a brazen display of power again there would be no hesitation on the wolves part to completely destroy the coven who had committed the transgression.

Antiope and her Amazons would never again return to Themyscira. They founded the city of Bana-Mighdall in Egypt and settled in to watch over the  _ ‘afeaa.  _ They learned to worship not only the gods of their original pantheon, but the gods of Egypt as well. Ra looked upon them with favor and bestowed to them his bow for the most worthy to wield when the time for war came once again. These Amazons would spread far and wide throughout the world of man, following the  _ ‘afeaa _ as they travelled, and as they settled in new places, so too did their Amazon sentinels. 

Hippolyta and her Amazons remained on their island, secluded from the world and honing the craft of war until they were so talented that even Ares would look upon them with pride. But the queen grew lonely in her sister's absence. Antiope and she had been inseparable since their creation, and to have her gone caused Hippolyta great pain.

She decided to become a creator in her own right, sculpting a baby from clay and praying for Zeus to bring her to life. When the child drew her first breath Hippolyta wept with happiness, and decided to call her Diana, after the goddess who had championed for their creation and given them the gifts of the moon.

Diana grew from infant to child to young woman, all the while learning the ways of war and how to control the wolf inside her. She studied philosophy and languages, religion and history. Hippolyta trained her in the art of governing as well; she knew that one day the island would no longer be enough for her daughter. She would move on to start her own pack and Hippolyta wanted her daughter to be prepared.

When Diana reached adulthood she decided to leave the island. She wanted to travel to Bana-Mighdall to meet her aunt and sisters. She wanted to travel the world and protect innocents from the  _ ‘afeaa _ and others who would seek to do them harm. Hippolyta sent her daughter out into the world, bearing gifts for their sisters in Egypt.

Antiope welcomed her niece with open arms, ecstatic to host her and eager to teach the ways of war which had developed outside Themyscira. Diana’s first taste of battle came when Antiope invited her along to cull a coven of  _ ‘afeaa _ which had become too bold and threatened the secrecy of their world. The coven had become blatant in their killing of humans, and the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall did not hesitate in their duty to put them down.

Diana had never seen such a wanton display of power before. The  _ ‘afeaa _ coven slaughtered an entire town of humans not because they  _ needed _ to but because they  _ wanted _ too. It had never occured to the werewolf to abuse the power given to her by the gods. Hippolyta always taught her people that just because they were predators it didn’t mean they had to be mindless killers.

Diana’s first judgement took place in the town square of the decimated human village. The leader of the coven and four others were the perpetrators of the massacre. Antiope invited Diana to watch the proceedings, where she and high ranking members of the coven not involved judged those who did wrong. Amazons did not hurt innocents, and would never kill an  _ ‘afeaa _ without a proper trial first.

Antiope had Diana carry out the sentencing. She had never taken a life before, and if she expected to help police the  _ ‘afeaa _ she would need to understand the power and the consequences it held. Her hands trembled as she removed the coven leader’s head from her shoulders, but she completed the task in front of her regardless.

In that moment Diana knew that she would not rest as long as evil like this existed. The world of man had its flaws, yes, but they still deserved to live in peace. She knew that she would not rest until the day came when humans and wolves and  _ ‘afeaa  _ could live in peace with one another.

She never could have known that centuries of bitter feuding between their species would be undone by the love two broken boys found within each other.  


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey whaddup guys. it's been a month(ish) since the prologue was posted and here we are with chapter 1.
> 
> as always i have to thank my #1 bae ursala for reading and helping me edit, as well as everyone who commented / bookmarked / left kudos / subscribed to the first chapter. y'all keep me going and i seriously appreciate it.
> 
> if you wanna come yell at me on tumblr you can find me here. let me know what you think about this chapter!!!

Sunshine floated down to the forest floor, filtering through the broadleaf trees and leaving dapples of light on the trail; a soft breeze whistled through the trees. The air was clear, fresh and had the faintest scent of damp earth and moss. The only thing breaking the quiet calm of the day was a stream babbling noisily in the distance.

Jason crouched in the middle of the path, hand pressed lightly into the earth, observing the faint tracks pressed into the leaf litter. Looking up at the figure next to him he asked, “You see this? Tracks. Heading east to the water. How many are there?”

Jonathan Kent, standing at four foot five inches, was the youngest member of the Gotham pack. Clark and Lois had decided he would be homeschooled until his transformations started and he could control his instincts. Jason, the only member of the pack who held an educational degree, had been elected the boy’s teacher. Not only did the boy study the state mandated curriculum - where Jon outpaced children in his age group by leaps and bounds - but Jason also incorporated wolf lessons into his teaching.

They had spent the early morning working through a series of complex biology theories and Jason decided that the afternoon would be better spent with a more practical approach to learning. They took a short drive from the manor to the national forest that backed the pack’s territory for their hike. Straying from the main path, they took one of the many game trails that crossed throughout the forest. Teaching always went easier with a young werewolf when there were less distractions and Jason knew the quiet seclusion would prove fruitful for the lesson of the day: tracking.   

The boy looked at the tracks on the ground, brows furrowed, before looking in the vague direction of the stream. Intense concentration clouded his face before he smiled, "Three altogether. A doe...and two fawns."

Jason grinned and stood, ruffling Jon's hair.

"Good work. Your ears are sharp. It's not easy to hear the difference in heartbeats between a mature adult and a fawn. But do you hear the idiot trying to sneak up on us from the south?"

Jon's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He shook his head and took a deep inhale, "I don't smell anything?"

Jason smirked and jerked his thumb up to motion behind them,

"That's cause he’s downwind of us. But he likes to forget that I've got the best ears in the pack."

He spun and dropped into a crouch, coming face to face with the wolf who had been stalking them for the past ten minutes. The animal bared its teeth at him, hackles raised for only a moment, before growling playfully and folding to the ground, exposing its belly to the pair.

Jon giggled and dropped to his knees, giving the wolf a few belly rubs, laughing when it surged up and started licking his face. Jason rolled his eyes and stood, brushing off his jeans. Jon had paw prints on his pants and sweater - Lois would be pissed when they got home. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep a stern face.

"Don't you have anything better to do then interrupt my lessons, Roy? You act like such a pup sometimes, I swear."

The wolf's tongue lolled out of his mouth, gums stretching in an almost grin, his eyes shining with a playful light. Roy moved forward, checking Jason with his shoulder, and even though he had the most lithe body out of everyone in their pack he could pack a punch when he wanted to. Deep copper fur shone and looked burnished in the patches of sunlight that broke through the leaf cover. It grew shaggy around his neck and shoulders, then smoothed into a thick coat down his back and legs. Soft green eyes, more intelligent than any animals could ever be, followed their movements. His shoulder came up to Jason's upper thigh, but he could just about pass for a dog of questionable breeding as long as no one looked too closely.

Jon wrapped an arm around the wolf's shoulder and the trio started down the trail for the parking lot. Unfortunately for them today was one of the nicest days the area surrounding Gotham had seen in a while and it seemed like every nature enthusiast for miles had picked today to go hiking.

Jason rubbed his temples lightly and muttered, "Stay close to us Roy and maybe we'll get through the parking lot without causing an incident. Maybe."

Roy's ears flicked back and he whined low in his throat, but heeded Jason's words and stuck between the pair as they walked through the lot to get to their Jeep. People all through the parking lot stopped and watched them; they made quite the sight. Roy, a giant wolf dog nearly as tall as Jon and Jason, who stood head and shoulders above both of them.

They had just about reached the car when a voice called out.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Jason muttered a brief curse before cracking a smile and turning. A park ranger because of course. He unlocked the car and waved slightly.

"Afternoon, ma'am. How can I help you?"

She set a hand on her hip and looked down at Roy and then back at Jason.

"I'm sure that you're aware of leash laws in the state park, sir?"

Jason smacked his hand against his forehead lightly.

"Of course, officer. This little rascal managed to slip his collar and leash while we were on the trail. Won't happen again, promise."

Her eyebrow raised as she took in Jason's innocent face. Glancing down at Jon and Roy, the boy grinning widely and the wolf leaning on the boy (both of them covered in mud), she narrowed her eyes for a split second before nodding.

"See to it that it doesn't. Have a good day, gentlemen."

Jason gave her a small salute with his fingers, letting out a heavy sigh when she moved on. His easy grin dropped and he glared at Roy and opened the back of the Jeep. The wolf whined and nodded towards the cab, but Jason cut him off.

"Oh no you don't. Don't give me those eyes, Roy. You decided to run around in the mud and not bring clothes, so _you_ get to ride in the back until we're home. The backseat doesn't have enough protection for all of that. Capiche?"

Roy chuffed and nipped Jason lightly before jumping into the back of the Jeep. Jason thanked God he always kept a protective cover over the backseat (you never knew what would happen when you lived with werewolves) and got Jon situated in the backseat before getting behind the wheel. He made sure the way was clear before backing out and starting down the road.

They'd been driving for a few minutes when Roy's head - his human head - popped up over the seat from the back. He grinned and tumbled over the divider, a sheet wrapped around his waist, to sit in the back with Jon.

"That was a close one. Can't believe you called me a little rascal, Jaybird."

Jason locked eyes with the redhead in the rearview mirror. His gaze was unamused as he snarked, "Would you rather I called you a mangy mutt?"

Roy sneered at him playfully before mussing Jon's hair. The redhead clipped his seatbelt and leaned back, stretching his arms over his head. His torso had a sprinkle of freckles, with a ragged scar taking up the majority of his right shoulder. Jon looked up from his book, observing the mess of scar tissue before speaking.

"Roy, when was your first shift? Dad keeps telling me it'll happen soon...but I don't feel any different."

Roy's face went dark for a moment as he rubbed the bite scar on his shoulder. The moment passed nearly as quick as it came, carefree light coming back into the redhead's eyes as he quipped, "Well kiddo, it's a little different for wolves like me and Jay. We're bitten, not born, so our first shifts happened when we were turned. I was 22 when Kori turned me. But I'm sure yours is right around the corner. Pretty soon you'll be running with us every month instead of staying in with your mom."

Jon gave him a smile and went back to his reading, and Roy locked eyes with Jason in the mirror again. Both of them had been turned in...unconventional ways, and it was never fun bringing those memories back up. Jason's fingers itched to touch his own scarred skin, but he kept both hands on the wheel.

He flicked the blinker and turned down the long driveway that lead to the house. Diana had owned the land that had turned into the state forest for longer than the government had even been around. She built the house over the years, finishing it in the late 1980s, and made it a safe haven for herself and her pack.

Even if they went out into the world to live their own life each and every one of them always had a place there.

Their home sat so deep within the park that they rarely had to deal with hikers or campers anywhere near their territory. It gave them a welcome refuge against the hustle and bustle of the city where most of them spent their working hours.

Jason felt lucky in that regard; he got to work at the manor with Jon and teaching classes for Gotham University online. His position obligated him to hold physical office hours once a month, but other than that he usually steered clear of the city.  

The others weren't so lucky; Kori and Roy co-owned a bar in the Bowery, so one or both of them had to be there all week to oversee the business. They’d been able to buy the property dirt cheap years ago, and thanks to the gentrification sweeping through the neighborhood it had become a hotspot for the locals.

Clark and Lois were both journalists with the Gotham branch of the Daily Planet, though they could work from the manor if the need arose. Diana had no need to work, but she didn't like to be idle, so she curated a few art galleries and worked remotely for the Natural History Museum of Gotham.

The garage opened remotely at the touch of a button and Jason pulled in slow, taking care not to bump into anything; the last time he had scratched Artemis' motorcycle she had nearly castrated him. The multi-car garage held the pack’s vehicles for day to day driving, as well as a few rides saved for special occasions only.   

Once the Jeep stopped Roy flung the door open, sheet still loose around his waist, and shuffled through the garage before reaching the door to the kitchen. He left a trail mud behind him and Jason called out, "If you get mud on the floor you know Diana and Lois will have your balls."

Roy sighed deeply and turned around, observing his footprints and conceding Jason’s point. He headed for the back of the garage where the garden supplies were. He'd at least need to clean his feet with the hose before he could come in the house and shower properly.

Jason rolled his eyes and led Jon inside, the boy straying off into the house while Jason headed for the kitchen. He had just opened the door to the fridge when he heard Lois yell, “Jason Peter Todd, you had better have a good explanation as to why my son is _covered_ in mud!”

He winced - he’d hoped that Lois would still be at work and he could get away with washing Jon’s clothes before she saw them. He should’ve known better; not having wolf senses didn’t matter, Lois Lane was a force to be reckoned with, and she didn’t miss much. He heard Jon start chattering away at his mom, something along the lines of it being Roy’s fault - good kid - before he tuned them out.

Returning to the task at hand, he continued assessing the sandwich supplies. Finding them to be adequate he pulled out turkey, cheese, condiments, and set it all on the island. A loaf of bread joined them and Jason set to work constructing his lunch.

He had just sat down when the side door banged open and Roy, damp but clean, strode in (still only clad in the sheet) and sat next to him. He gave Jason a friendly clap on the shoulder before he grabbed half of the sandwich and promptly started eating. Jason couldn't even be annoyed. They were pack and pack shared everything.

They sat in companionable silence when light footsteps made their way down the stairs, and the smell of honeysuckle reached their noses. Roy's lips split in a grin when arms encircled his shoulders and hair redder than his own draped around him.

Kori Anders had been born a werewolf, but her parents were not. Diana theorized that both she and Clark were descendants of the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, who had interbred with the human population and passed on the wolf gene. After so many centuries of the gene being diluted with human DNA, born wolves were getting rarer and rarer each generation. Humans that descended from the Bana-Mighdall wolves carried the inactive gene their whole lives and never knew, while the gene could activate within their children once they hit puberty. No rhyme or reason existed as to who got the ability to turn and who didn't - pure chance decided their fate.

Kori had been one who didn't have the luxury of a direct relative also being a wolf, so when her first shift happened at the age of 14 she had no idea what was happening to her. By the grace of God she hadn't hurt anyone, but once she turned back to her human form her parents kicked her out of the house.

She originally came from rural upstate New York, and once she didn't have a home she turned to the forest. In essence she became feral, living off the land and existing primarily in her wolf form. She lived like that for years. Occasionally she would shift into her two-legged self and steal from campsites and hikers who wandered through her territory.

It had been how she had met Roy...and how she turned Roy. Whenever a wolf turned a human the bite created an unbreakable bond between the pair for as long as they both lived. Not necessarily a romantic or sexual bond; just a constant presence within the two individuals. Kori and Roy were always very aware of the each other and where they were in relation to the other person.

It had taken them awhile to get to their current relationship. Once Roy had turned they lived together for years in the forest. Their time together changed them both; having another wolf around helped curb Kori's animal instinct, and after spending so much time with her Roy could understand her better.

Diana had followed rumors of a wolf pair in New York to find them and offered them sanctuary and a place in her pack. It had been a no brainer for the pair; Roy loved Kori but missed other human contact, and Kori craved the stability that came with a pack environment.

The two weren't an official mated pair but had been a couple for years. They kept their relationship open because neither of them were interested in being tied down. Jason had joined them in the bedroom (and other places) from time to time. Wolves mated for life, but it didn’t always mean just to one other person. Diana often told stories of triad mates she had met who all complimented and balanced each other, even a memorable relationship where five individuals were all interconnected and mated together.

The only thing that could solidify a mating bond was a bond bite, usually on the neck or wrist to let all others know that wolf was taken. Of the whole pack only Clark, Lois, and Diana had permanent mating marks.

Kori pressed her lips to the side of Roy's head and ran a soft hand through Jason's hair. To a wolf pack touch was an integral part of how they all interacted with each other, and scenting stood a close second to physical touch. Scent marking could be done in a number of ways -from rubbing a hand across the back of a neck, to trailing a hand down a wrist. It reinforced their bonds and helped keep them safe. As the youngest, Jon had the scent of everyone in the pack on him at all times. It let any wolf outside their circle who came near him know that he had the protection of several adult wolves.

She leaned down a stole a bite of Roy's stolen sandwich before perching herself on the island. Her feet kicked as she chewed and she reached over to grab Jason's water and take a sip.

Jason rolled his eyes; pack meant that most everything they had was shared so he never really minded having food stolen from his plate...or his hands. Kori took in Roy's lack of clothing and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you go hunting without me?"

Roy shook his head and finished chewing his food before responding.

"Nah. Took a run and interrupted Jaybird's lesson with the pup."

Kori smiled but bopped him on the head lightly, chastising him, "You should not. Jon needs to learn all that he can. His first shift will be soon."

The redhead shrugged, finishing the sandwich in his hands before standing. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kori’s lips before walking off in the direction of the stairs. Thankfully the knot holding the sheet in place stayed in place as he shuffled off. Jason didn’t think he could handle seeing Roy’s bare ass while he ate. Kori smiled after him, rolling her eyes at the antics he got up to during the day.

The full moon drew closer, and every day the wolves felt the pull of it deep within their bones. It brought out their playful and mischievous sides; which when combined with Roy’s normal behavior made him almost unbearable. She took another sip of water before saying, "Diana wanted to see you. She's in her office."

Jason nodded and pushed back from the island, holding a hand out to help her down from the counter. She accepted his hand and once she had both feet on the ground smacked a quick kiss on his cheek before she went off in the same direction as Roy. He laughed at her before washing his plate off and setting it in the rack to dry. Wiping his hands on his jeans he made his way to the back of the house, where Diana had her workspace and where she spent most of her time.

The manor sprawled across the property, with three stories to make sure the pack never felt too cramped. As the alpha, Diana took the first floor for her living space. Old habits die hard and she always wanted to be the first line of defense for her pack; even if they were all more than capable of handling themselves.

The halls of the first floor were lined with pack memorabilia. All the college degrees in the family were showcased in the hallway running to Diana's office. Jason had four framed degrees on the wall, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't warm his heart to see them every time he walked past. Artemis held multiple belts in different martial art forms and pictures of her gradations dotted the walls as well. Lois and Clark had award winning articles hanging, Roy and Kori had articles from newspapers and magazines that featured their bar. Even Jon had made his way onto the wall; pictures he had taken and essays he wrote for Jason were tacked up for all to see.

Diana had no biological children, but it didn't matter to her. She'd been around long enough to know that family didn't end, or start, with blood. The pack was bound together by mutual respect, trust, and love, and Jason would do anything for each and every one of them.

Jason could hear Diana talking lowly through the door, so he knocked twice and waited for her to acknowledge him. The conversation dropped off and she called out, “Please, come in, Jason.”

He pulled open the door and entered the office, breathing in deep the scent he had come to associate with alpha and home. Diana had the faintest scent of cinnamon and cardamom that came from a perfume she had shipped directly from Greece. The same family that had made it centuries ago still produced it in small batches. Jason suspected that Diana’s money kept them up and running after all these years.

When Jason first turned, half feral and blind with rage and grief, the comforting smell of cinnamon was the first thing he scented. It always brought feelings of protection and warmth to him, and never failed to soothe him. Diana sat at her desk, still tapping away on her keyboard as he walked in the room. He shut the door and crossed the room, dropping down on the couch and waiting for her to finish. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until she pushed back from the desk and walked over.

Diana had the rare ability to look stunning no matter what she had on. Whether she wore body armor for hunting or a simple pair of leggings and a sweater, she looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine. She brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear and sat on the couch opposite of Jason. Eyes the color of mahogany watched him intently for a moment, and Jason knew that this conversation wouldn’t be just a friendly chat.

He waited for her to start, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. She sighed and spoke.

"Jason, I'm sure you're aware of the treaties that prohibit large numbers of old world ' _afeaa_ from entering the western hemisphere?"

He sat up and nodded, eyebrows quirked as he remarked, "Yeah, the snakes are supposed to stay on their side of the ocean. Bats can come over, but snakes have to stay over there."

"Yes, that's the way it's _supposed_ to be. However, there has been an increase of ' _afeaa_ numbers into Gotham for the past few months. Naturally I was concerned so I reached out to the elders, Bruce Wayne in particular."

Jason scoffed at the name. Bruce Wayne was a _moroi_ elder, _barely_ into his two hundredth year and young in vampire years, but his ancient family name carried weight in Gotham. Of all the old families the Waynes and the Drakes were at the top of the food chain. The other covens were more background noise than power players.

Still, Bruce Wayne was better than the Drakes. Janet and Jack Drake were old, old, money and power; their family had been in Gotham since the beginning, second in seniority only to the Waynes. Jason had been introduced to them a few times at functions and their interactions always left a bad taste in his mouth. They were a double whammy; not only did they believe they were better because they had old money, they also had a superiority complex because they were _moroi_.

Diana raised an eyebrow at the interruption, and Jason grinned cheekily before he mimed zipping his lips. Rolling her eyes at him she stood and walked to her desk, shuffling through papers and bringing a stack over to him.

They were glossy high-resolution photos of the Gotham airport at night. A private plane with a group of armed guards escorting a child off the ramp and into a waiting car. The photos continued, and Jason could make out two distinct faces present throughout all of them. A woman with long dark hair pulled into a thick braid, and eyes such a dark green they almost looked black. The boy...the boy was a spitting image of Bruce Wayne, if Bruce Wayne was a surly child with darker skin and green eyes.

He leafed through the rest of the photos, which showed the car's progression from the airport to Wayne Manor. An elderly man greeted the party at the door, but only the woman and child entered the residence, the others took up defensive positions around the house. Jason looked up at Diana and sighed before saying, "That's his son, isn't it? Bruce Wayne has a mixed blood ' _afeaa_ child. Great."

Diana smiled ruefully and took the pictures back, rearranging them on her desk.

"Not only is the boy a mixed blood, but his mother is Talia al Ghul. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Self-proclaimed Adam of the old world."

Jason shook his head angrily and stood, pacing the room as he vented, "Of course. Of fucking course. Because things can't just be normal and easy for us, can they?"

She shrugged and leaned against her desk, folding her arms and taking in the restless man before her.

"The boy has every right to be here. The blood on his father's side guarantees him safety on these shores, and he is the secondary heir to the Wayne family now."

At Jason's confused look she elaborated, "Richard Grayson. Bruce adopted him when his parents were killed in a circus accident. According to coven law he wasn't turned until twenty-five years of age, but he is the first heir to the Wayne family. Even if Damian has a birth tie."

"Ok, but why is the kid here? In Gotham?"

Diana sighed and looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

"That's where things get...complicated. Sit, please."

Jason did as she told him, going back to the couch and waiting for her to continue.

"The al Ghul coven, ancient as they may be, are not the originators of the ' _afeaa_ like Ra's claims to be. He is very old, that is true, but he is nowhere close to being one of the original children of Apophis. You've never met an old blood, and I thank Hera for that every day. They are not like their new world cousins at all. Even the diluted blood that runs through the al Ghul's makes them more dangerous than any feral _moroi_ you have ever dealt with.”

She paused and grabbed the mug on her desk, taking a sip of her tea and running a finger around the rim absentmindedly for a moment before she continued.

"The ' _afeaa_ treasure their blood purity above all else. When it was found out that the child of Talia al Ghul was a halfblood _moroi_ ? The covens beneath the al Ghul’s nearly revolted. The child is here for his own safety. But that means there might be an influx of ' _afeaa_ into the city. The elders of Gotham do not know if the treaties of the New World will be enough to keep them out."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. He thought back to the history lessons Diana made him sit through all those years ago.

"Don't they realize that if there are too many on the continent at once it'll be a breach of the contract? That we'll be obligated to hunt them? Do they not care?"

Diana shrugged and took another sip of tea, setting the cup down and joining Jason back on the couch.

"The treaties give the pack the right to hunt any ' _afeaa_ who comes into the city with malicious intent. The _moroi_ would help us of course, but at this point I fear we are too far gone for documents signed two hundred years ago to protect us. The elders and I have been...discussing a more permanent arrangement. A marriage."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. Marriage? This was the solution that had been pitched out as an idea?

"Who's getting married, Diana? Which _moroi_ is going to marry a werewolf? Those bats all think they're too good for us. Which one of them is gonna lower their standards enough to marry a wolf? It can't be Grayson. Last I heard he was in with the commissioner's daughter. And the kid? Damian? He's not even mature by human standards, let alone a _moroi_."

Diana sighed, "Jason, please don't make this more difficult than it already is. The candidate for marriage on their side is Timothy Drake. Son of Janet and Jack Drake. You've met before."

Jason thought back to a few months ago. Diana had dragged him out of the manor and into the city for a charity gala supporting the museum. The entire upper crust of Gotham society had been out in force, both the _moroi_ and humans too stupid to know what really happened in their city. Jason had been sulking in the corner, drinking too much of the fruity champagne and eating all the good hors d'oeuvres from the snack table.

He's resigned himself to a long and boring night when the smell of coffee tinged with blood (they _always_ smelled a little like blood no matter what scent they wore) made its way over to him. A small slip of a man, five foot six at most and maybe a hundred fifty pounds, had slunk into the corner as well, practically collapsing on the couch next to him.

 _Moroi_ didn't interact with the pack unless they had a direct reason to. So, for one to come and sit next to him of his own volition was...strange. The other man shot him a grin and pulled a flask out of the inner pocket on his jacket. He threw back a shot of whatever was inside (blood - always blood) and licked his lips before saying, "Sorry, I'd offer you some, but I figure you're not interested in what I'm drinking. You look like you're all set, though."

He nodded to the small collection of champagne flutes on the table next to the couch and Jason grinned. Finally, a bat with a sense of humor. Jason stuck his hand out and they shook, the other man's skin slightly cool to the touch. Everyone ran cool when it came to wolves however, so the difference in temperature wasn't too jarring.

They had passed the next few hours with idle chatter. Jason told Tim about his students and Tim told Jason about the latest employee to try and treat him like an assistant because he looked fresh out of college. It had been a refreshing change of pace from what the parties were usually like.

Normally Jason would sit in the corner and play on his phone or bring his tablet to read student essays and pretend he wasn't there. Everyone except Diana liked to pretend he wasn’t there either. To the _moroi_ he was an upstart; a mangy pup adopted by an alpha who they had to be polite to, nothing more.

But this _moroi_ , Tim Drake, hadn’t treated him like that. He seemed relieved to have someone around his age at the party to connect with. Janet Drake eventually came over to collect her son, a hand wrapped around his upper arm as she steered him back to the party. Tim turned to throw a friendly farewell over his shoulder at Jason, which Jason eagerly returned. Janet saw this and leveled a glare at the werewolf so venomous Jason could feel it in his veins just as well as if she’d bitten him. Because _that_ was the reaction he expected from an upper class _moroi_. Unbelievably rude, and if Diana knew she would never stand for it, but at least it made sense.

Tim, on the other hand, had been so kind to Jason that it left the werewolf reeling. He’d come home that night still unable to process the fact that a bat had been civil - more than civil really - to him without having an ulterior motive.

Breaking out of his thoughts he realized at that moment it was him. The missing piece of the puzzle. The vampire half of the marriage had already been accounted for. But there still needed to be a werewolf in it to complete the new treaty.   

Face blank, he processed this revelation. Diana didn't look happy either and reached out for his hand, but he pulled away, not allowing her to touch him. He pretended to not see the hurt that flashed across her face at his rejection. Standing quickly, he started pacing again, words spilling out before he could stop them.

"What the fuck, Diana? _Me_? I'm the one who has to get married to a bat?"

She stood and held her hands out in a placating manner as she spoke.

"Jason, please. Think about this logically for a moment. Who else could it be, but you? Regardless of blood you are the heir to this pack. You will take over in the event that I become incapable to lead."

Her eyes blazed as she stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. She reached out for him and this time he didn't deny her. She took his hands in hers and looked at him, eyes softening as she took him in. He had finished his final growth spurt decades ago, but it had left him a hair taller than her. Normally he looked her in the eye, proud and defiant, but now he looked down at his feet, refusing to meet her gaze.

She used a finger to raise his chin and look into his eyes. Her hand moved to rest on his cheek, expression tender as she spoke.

"You are the only one I would ever trust with the safety of this pack, Jason. You are the only who can make this alliance work."

His expression must have been pained; she rubbed the furrow of his brows with her thumb; a habit picked up over the years that never failed to soothe him. Looking down at their feet he was quiet for a moment before responding.

"What about Artemis? Or Clark? They've both been around longer than me. They have more experience than I do. They should be the ones in charge if something happens to you. Which, _nothing_ is going to happen to you. Not as long as I'm around."

She laughed softly and lead him back over to the couch, sitting and pulling him down with her. He picked at the hem of his shirt while he waited for her to speak.

"Clark and Artemis would be good choices, you're right. But they're not my choice. Jason, the moment we met I knew you were destined for something special. I told Artemis that night you would be my chosen successor, and she swore that she would support you if you had to take my place as alpha. She has seen your potential since the beginning too. Why do you think she always pushes you so hard? Because she knows what you’re capable of."

He took a deep breath and looked at Diana, really looked at her. She didn’t make a habit out of asking for favors. But her eyes were desperate. She had seen so much death and destruction through her life, and it left her with the drive to protect other people in the best way she could.

This woman, for all intents and purposes, was his mother. She had been the one to put him back together when he turned, she had been there when he'd gone half-feral with rage and grief. She'd given him everything: a home, a family, unconditional love and acceptance.

Jason realized that he could give her nothing less than what she constantly gave to him.

As he struggled she sat quietly. Diana knew him better than most and wouldn’t push as he debated internally. He would come to the decision in his own time and she could do nothing but wait. He inhaled deeply through his nose and nodded. He met her eyes and spoke.  

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll marry Tim Drake."

**Author's Note:**

> so???? i know it's only the prologue, but let me know what you think please. i have a direction and like 7 million notes for the premise of this story. leave me a comment and let me know what you thought?? or don't i'm not your boss.
> 
> check me out on tumblr!  
> [second-rate-handjobs](http://www.second-rate-handjobs.tumblr.com) my main blog  
> [drabatic](https://www.drabatic.tumblr.com) my dc sideblog.


End file.
